


(Pdfc)Transcendental

by Hannibible-and-The-Holy-Graham (Just_East)



Series: Hannigram Podfics [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Emotional Manipulation, Fix-It, M/M, Murder, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Serial Killers, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Hannibible-and-The-Holy-Graham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Transcendental by stickmarionette</p>
<p>Author's Summary:<br/>They hand him the first set of pictures as soon as he's well enough to look.</p>
<p>Will brushes his thumb over the body, entirely faceless, ribs spread, a hole in his chest where the heart should be. He can feel a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. It's entirely the wrong reaction, and he's probably scaring Kade Purnell, who's never been less sure of him. He can't quite bring himself to care. </p>
<p>This is my becoming - and yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Pdfc)Transcendental

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transcendental](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833259) by [stickmarionette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickmarionette/pseuds/stickmarionette). 



[Link here](https://www.mediafire.com/?2ba93r494xdbbft)

Length 1:31:12


End file.
